One Night in the Forest
by Adala
Summary: Light and L find themselves alone and lost in the thick forest of fairy tales. How will they be able to stay warm at night? LxLight, rated M for explicit sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

"It's no use." Light's voice sounds matter-of-factly, but L catches the very slight undertone of desperation.  
>"We will never find a way out," he declares, halting his pace. L sighs.<p>

"I didn't expect Light-kun to give up this easily," he tries to tease his companion into continuing their journey.

"What do you mean, easily? We've wandered around in this forest for _hours_ yet we didn't even find any place only remotely familiar. The forest is too thick to see the stars or determine direction by any other means. _This_ is _hopeless_." He crosses his elbows and sits down on a nearby rock, his lips stiff and tightly closed, so L squats down next to him.

"What is your suggestion then?" he asks in the calm, monotone voice of his. Light shrugs.  
>"Not much we <em>could<em> do. Let's try to make a fire and get some sleep."

L nods and they start collecting fire wood and pile it up. None of them has actually made a fire before, so they struggle with it for a long time, but finally give up. Light shivers ever so slightly. The forest is cold and gloomy at night. L notices and moves closer. He wraps his arms around his friend to keep him warm.

Light's dad and Watari had brought them here, but never came back and now there was no getting out of this forest. Light is still very tense, and understandably so. So L begins to caress him, taking his hand, which is cold and damp. He brushes his cheek with the other hand, trying to be comforting.

"Stop it," Light protests, trying to make his voice sound angry. But L knows this is very mild resistance on Light's part, most likely just for show anyway, so he keeps going, moving the hand on Lights face down his neck.  
>"We should stay warm," reasons L. He starts massaging Lights shoulders now and quickly slips his hands underneath the black pullover because it just works better this way.<p>

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Light snaps, but he doesn't avoid L's touch. His warm hands feel good, how they skillfully press against his back. Light finally starts to loosen up. L's fingers knead the fair skin forcefully, aiming to soften up the tight muscles in front of him. Light is very quiet, only every now and then a gasp or hiss escapes his lips when L is too brutal in his treatment or a comfortable sigh when L's hands must have been just in the right place. The muscle tone of his neck and shoulders slowly vanishes, leaving soft, relaxed skin under L's grasp. Carefully, L moves his fingers along Light's spine, still massaging the young man's body, until he reaches the small of his back. He was not cold any more and Light's pristine, smooth skin feels so good under his touch...

The hands glide by the prominent hip bones to Light's stomach, feeling his subtle abs, feeling his every breath, feeling his body slightly jerking when his untended finger nails accidentally scratch him. L spreads his fingers to feel more, more of Light and explores his body eagerly. Light leans back, his head resting against L's shoulder now, as L discovers how Light's pectorals feel like, his small nipples and the hard ribs guarding his beating heart.

L is not sure if Light will snap at him for this but he has to test his luck anyway. One hand remains on Light's flawless chest, the other ventures deeper, boldly slipping into the buttoned trousers to reach the hemline of Light's briefs. Light opens his mouth to protest, but only a faint noise escapes his throat as L touches his hardness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: this was done for a story request. I hope you enjoy it, too. Please comment. Flames also welcome.<strong>

**Author's note II: I just reformatted the text to make it more comfortable to read - thanks for pointing it out to me in the reviews!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Light's manhood presses stronger and stronger against L's hand as it grows. There is not much room in Light's tight trousers, so L's options of movement are limited. He decides on just enclosing, applying gentle pressure.

"Why is your hand in my trousers?" asks Light now, who seems to have regained his composure.

"As I said: we need to stay warm. Since we don't have any other source of heat, our bodies remain the sole providers."

"That explains why you came so close I can smell your sickly sweet breath and why you started massaging me. It stimulates blood flow. But why-" L chuckles.

"I certainly don't have to explain to you the best way to get your blood in motion?" Light doesn't answer, so L explains further: "Sexual stimulation leads to dilation of the blood vessels, causing increased blood flow. There is nothing like sexual stimulation to stay warm, really." There is a moment of silence until L hears and feels the soft laughter of his companion.

"Ryuzaki, this must be one of the worst pick-up lines ever." Light turns his head as far as possible to be able to see L's face and grins at him:

"If you get off on turning me on, be my guest. But don't expect me to return the favour." L shrugs and since Light is facing him he quickly licks him over the lips. He tastes strangely intoxicating, although not at all sweet. Light twists his perfect, soft lips to a frown.

"Ew, that's disgusting! Now I have your sticky drool all over my face!" Light wipes his mouth with his sleeve and spits into his palm, smearing the saliva all over L's face for revenge. But instead of getting back at him, L just smiles and resumes to move the hand that is still cupping Light's crotch. The erection had died down, of course, giving him more space to caress the dormant organ. Light relaxes again as his manhood starts responding, leaning back against L's chest and shifting into a more comfortable position. His face is almost touching L's cheeks, still damp from his saliva. He is fully erect now and the briefs are becoming moist with pre-cum. He grabs L by the wrist.

"Get him out, Ryuzaki. It's starting to hurt." L can feel it, too, Light's hardness pressing against the firm fabric that keeps it in place, while it wants to rise so badly. He obeys by unbuttoning the trousers and pulling down Light's underwear far enough to free the still hardening member. They shouldn't undress because it is too cold, but fortunately this will suffice. Even though L would have liked to see his friend all naked in his grasp. Another time, maybe.

Like every other part of Light's body, his erection is beautiful. The perfectly symmetric shaft gives way to a bulbous crown, that is fully exposed by the foreskin now and dripping slightly.  
>Light has closed his eyes and L can feel his heart rate going up, as he gently palms his shaft and slides his fist down by the foreskin. He ignores his own arousal that is conveniently unhindered in his spacious jeans. Light exhales sharply as L slides his palm down further, simulating deeper penetration. The shaft and glans are appropriatly wet by now and L's hand is wet, too. Light seems to have endless reservoirs of this natural lubricant. L remembers the taste of his lips and curiously licks some of it off his finger. It doesn't taste the same, but has a salty flavour with also a hint of sweetness. Why the hell does Light taste so good?<p>

**Author's note: I hope you liked how the story proceeds. Please let me know what you think. Negative reviews and suggestions / requests for further interactions are also welcome.**

**I found this picture from the yaoi game "Bound Prince" which is a perfect illustration to this story - right after L licked over Light's lips: www. tegmentum. net / cg014. PNG **(without the spaces, obviously)**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

L could lick Light's fluids like ice cream, so divine is the combination of galactose, sialic acid and sweat. He licks some more off his fingers, careful not to interrupt stimulation. It is so incredibly delicious, L seriously considers changing his position to be able to suck it all off Light's tantalising hardness. He would certainly like it, since oral stimulation is a popular way to enjoy sexuality, even though it's nigh impossible to get a credible percentage on that, L thinks. Then again, Light might be upset by this behaviour and L doesn't want to kill the mood. He is so relaxed and unrestrained like L has hardly ever seen him before. His eyes are closed and his mouth just opened as his breath has become heavier. L feels Light's heart beating more and more rapidly against his ribcage. And his own, too. Light's member is rock hard. L is even doubtful if he has ever had such a powerful erection himself. It feels like velvet stone in his hands, soft and gentle skin covering an inlay like made of marble. L can hardly squeeze it at all.

Light lets out an unexpected moan, quickly silencing himself again.  
>"Just let yourself go," L whispers, "Nobody is here to hear you." Light responds with another moan, this time hardly suppressed and telling of genuine pleasure. L continues to steadily move his hand up and down, slightly increasing pressure, but not velocity. He sees Light's hips beginning to jerk involuntarily, running the mating program encoded in his DNA and hardwired into his brain stem. L smiles as Light moans again, this time free and unhindered and surprisingly vocal. He is almost panting, sweat moistening the skin underneat his pullover and running down his torso and forehead, his otherwise so perfect hair sticking shaggily to his scalp.<p>

"Quicker, quicker!" he mumbles breathlessly at L and rewards him with a throaty moan when L complies. His hands grab at L's white sweater, digging his fingers deep into the fabric, clutching dry leaves and dirt from the forest floor while doing so.

"Ahhh... fuck... this is... ahhhh... don't stop! ... I... ngg... holy fucking god!" Apparently he's beyond the capability of forming a complete sentence now, L thinks and grins to himself. His sweater is dirty and maybe worn out as Light keeps pulling at it. But L doesn't care. All he cares about now is to tease Light as long as he can until there is no going back.

It seems he is not far away any more. His hand slowly decreases its pace, just to stretch the stimulation out a little longer, but this doesn't sit well with Light:

"Don't... stop! ... Don't... bloody... stop, you prick!" So L takes up speed again, grinning even more to himself. Light's reaction indicates that he cannot be a total failure regarding sexual stimulation, even though he has little experience. Even less with other people.

The wet foreskin makes sucking noises as he makes it ride up and down Light's shaft.  
>Light groans loudly, followed by the word "Soon!" pressed through clenched teeth. L translates this warning into even higher speed of his movements, almost fearing to hurt his friend by the ruthless treatment. But it seems to be just what he wanted, because after only a few more forceful tugs, Light throws back his head, giving a deep, drawn-out groan, when hot, cloudy semen shoots out in powerful pumps, all the way up to his chest. L feels more semen running smoothly over his still caressing hand. His friend is panting heavily, lying limp and languid in his arms. Light doesn't notice the stains on his pullover or the dirt sticking to his sweaty palms. Everything is just... hazy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Wow! "One Night in the Forest" got 100 clicks only today! I hope that means you like it. I'm always happy about reviews. <strong>I<strong> changed the ending of this chapter because I didn't like it the way it was before. I hope you agree.  
><strong>

**Well, sex came to a satisfying close (for Light, that is), maybe in ** the next chapter** some plot will ensue.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

But contrary to L's expectations, Light doesn't fall asleep. He keeps slouching in L's grasp for a while that seems to take forever, but eventually the orgasm-induced drugs leave his system, the heat retreats to his core and control returns from below the waistline to his neocortex. L concludes that Light must have regained domination over his body, when he discreetly wipes his soiled hands on his trousers.

Light detaches himself from L's arms and seats himself casually on the forest floor, vis-à-vis to L. His eyes are still a little glassy and unfocussed. Yet they seem to discover one thing fairly quickly.

"You're hard. So you are human, after all."

"I never claimed I wasn't."

They sit in silence for a while, staring at each other in the dark.

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"My experience tells me that it will go down by itself when ignored."

Light yawns and rests his head on his palm. Well, maybe he is just tired after all.

"So you usually ignore it?"

"Yes."

Light brushes a damp strand of hair from his face. Now that the heat of arousal has gone, he realises how cold it really is. He buttons up his still undone trousers.

"That's pretty sad."

L doesn't answer. Despite the absence of stimuli, his erection hasn't died down yet.

"We should try and get some sleep," he says instead.

"Alright."

Light examines the forest floor in his immediate vicinity, as far as that is possible at night. It seems to be dirt and fir needles and moss everywhere. With a reluctant sigh he brings his head down on a fairly dry spot and curls up to keep his extremities as warm as possible. He is glad there is no mirror out here. He must look terrible!

L does the same, but he rolls over and is suddenly very close to Light, his chest meeting the other's shoulders and their faces only centimetres apart.

"What are you doing?" Light's voice has now a piercing tone to it, almost threatening.

"I'm keeping us warm. Remember, that was the point of the whole exercise."

"You're **NOT** sleeping this close to me with a fucking hard-on!"

"It will go d-"

"I don't care! Do something about it or leave me the fuck alone!"

L is slightly taken aback by the aggression in Light's voice. Were people not supposed to be relaxed and peaceful after an orgasm? But Light's adamant eyes make it clear that there will be no argument.

"Very well then."

L opens his jeans and silently curses his hard-on for being so persistent tonight. His boxers are already moist and slimy with precum, which becomes all the more uncomfortable once it gets cold from opening the trousers. He grabs his stubborn erection and begins rubbing it apathetically, aiming for quick release.

Finally, his body gives in to the unenthusiastic stimulus and L turns away to cum. The orgasm is pathetic, but L doesn't care. At least he is done now. He feels the biting cold now, too, but he still waits a while for the bodily fluids to cease. Then he just zips his jeans and approaches Light again, embracing him feels him shiver slightly and curling up even tighter. His quiet breath is calm and steady. Light must have fallen asleep while he was... occupied. Since Light still shivers, he pulls him closer and gently reaches his arm over Light's shoulder to get a hold of his clenched hands. They are clammy and precariously cold. Concerned, L slides around his other arm to get a hold of both of Light's freezing hands. Light instinctively huddles up to the warm body in his sleep, bedding his head on L's upper arm.

It is weird to be so incredibly close to Light. L has never been as close to any other person before. He never wanted to be close to any other person before. But this... Light's hair is tingling in his face. He smells the innate body odour of his hair and skin, and he smells oh so good! L wants to drown in that scent, whatever it is that makes Light smell so irresistibly intoxicating.

Light stirs in his sleep, pushing his scapulae hard against L's chest and his buttocks press tightly against L's crotch.  
>Anxiously, L realises that his erection is coming back. Fortunately, Light is still fast asleep, so L merely turns his hips a little to avoid direct contact, cursing his body yet again for the disproportionate reaction to someone else's touch. He casually reaches into his jeans and turns his hardness over, so its tip is pointing upwards now. This way, come what may, Light will most probably not notice and the erection will not concern him.<p>

What _does_ concern L, though, is the fact that Light doesn't seem to warm up. He still shivers in his arms, a desperate attempt of his body to generate heat from muscle movement. They don't have a blanket or jacket of any kind. L could give him his pullover, but then it would most likely be _him_ shivering like a leaf there. Yet he must warm up his friend somehow, or else... He'd rather not think about that, so L ponders the limited possibilities and concludes that the easiest way to regain Light's body heat is to arouse him again. So he slides one hand from the dead cold clutch of Light's fingers down his body, slipping underneath his pullover and entering his trousers yet again. Light's member is limp and small while the _dartos fascia_ of his scrotum are contracted, pulling the testicles up, close to the body. L gingerly picks up the droopy organ and slowly moves the foreskin just up and down the glans. It takes a while, but eventually, Light is hardening again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: this is the rewrite, I hope it turned out to make the story more vivid and interesting.<strong>

**I was planning on just adding a few thoughts of L before he falls asleep, but somehow he wanted me to write it this way, so there will be some rest of the night in the next chapter, when they will explore the forest some more.  
><strong>

**Sorry for adding the cliché line about L being human because he has an erection. But I personally like this cliché and it seemed to fit here.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

L continues to fire up Light's dormant sex drive some more. He has already started to produce precum, moistening his briefs and L's hand. Light is going to be pissed off tomorrow. They don't have any clothes to change into. But now, generating body heat is first priority. He can argue with him tomorrow.

Light's member is growing quite big for the confinement of his trousers and the environment is getting awfully sticky with precum.  
>It was a mistake to release Light from his arousal the first time, so L plans on maintaining the erection without loosing it to ejaculation. Not an easy task, since Light can not even vocalise his state, but L wouldn't be L if he gave up that easily.<p>

He feels his own arousal leaking precum against his abdomen. He rarely produces precum, let alone enough to wet his boxers. But apparently there is something about Light that makes his body react this way. Curious.  
>Light's lips part and give away a soft sigh. A glance from L ensures that he is still asleep, though. He doesn't want to wake his friend. Apart from the unnecessary disturbance of his rest, there would most probably be a discordant reaction from Light. And L does definitely not feel like explaining himself to Light.<p>

There is hardly any movement possible anymore in Light's briefs, so L interrupts stimulation and just keeps his hand placed gently on the slippery shaft. His other hand is still holding Light's hands and with relieve he finds that his plan worked out - there is blood and warmth returning to Light's frozen fingers and the shivering died down and ceased quite a while ago. Content, L realises how tired he really is, suppressing a yawn and hugging Light a little tighter. He cannot fall asleep now, he must still keep an eye on his friend's body temperature!  
>But he cannot fight his body's need forever and in a moment of weakness, he drifts off.<p>

The morning in the forest is beautiful. Birds are starting to sing, few sun beams make their way through the thick canopy and bring a little energy with them to chase away the cold of the night.

L wakes up first, his mouth full of Light's auburn hair. He spits it out, glad Light is not conscious to notice. His limbs feel extremely tense and uncomfortably cold. He stretches them, as far as that is possible with Light's head on one arm and the other still caught up in his trousers. Wait, what?

Quickly, L retreats his hand from the jet black briefs. Not quick enough, though, to miss the morning hard-on in there. Well, none of his concern for the day. He looks around their sleeping place to examine it more closely now in the daylight. There is a huge fir tree just above them and oaks and beeches around it. There is hardly any grass on the floor, but fir needles, dry leaves, twigs and moss. A spotted woodpecker starts drumming on the trunk higher up in the canopy. An anguished groan from below indicates that Light is awake now - and not liking it.

"Are you in pain?" L asks casually.

"Piss off," Light snaps in a hoarse voice. L shrugs and pulls his arm away from under Light's head to get up, accompanied by an angry snarl from his friend. It's not his fault that Light has caught a cold or whatever pain he is in.

"Good. Then we can continue looking for a way out," L says calmly and begins trotting away into the forest. He hears Light cursing behind him, hurriedly picking himself up from the forest floor and rushing after him. Of course neither of them wants to be alone in this forest. With the two of them, they can at least distract one another with meaningless bickering. But to L's surprise, Light says nothing as he catches up with him, but patiently walks at his side in silence. L cannot suppress a grin. With his hair tousled like that he looks almost like an inverse mirror image of himself, with his black pullover and once cream-coloured trousers. Unfortunately, Light doesn't miss the grin.

"What's so funny?" His voice doesn't sound good. He must really have caught a cold.


End file.
